


Chances

by SherylMcM



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Smut, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherylMcM/pseuds/SherylMcM
Summary: Kakashi Hatake a very superior spy, was sent to Italy to spy on a certain camp in the outskirts of Aosta, bordering France. When captured he was chased through thick and thin, only to make it into France with life-threatening injuries. He stumbles into a barn hindering in and out of consciousness, only to be saved by a lady gifted with complete knowledge in the medical facility, saved by this mysterious women, he tries to get back to the French military outpost before its too late.





	1. Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm doing a series! I adore history, and I'm a medical student so I really can write a lot of gruesome medical scenes. I really hope you enjoy this small series, I might make more then five if you guys really enjoy it. Please leave comments it really helps boost my confidence on writing more for you guys!!

The grime and dirt that covered your utility dress were unacceptable, not to mention the stench your body emitted was very unladylike. You scrunched your nose at the absolute filthy state you were in, it wasn't ideal but it was ignored due to the heavy weight of World War II on the shoulders of civilians like yourself. Working on the outskirts of Lyon in the province of Chambéry where civilians typically supplied cloth for the government, however, your farm supplied livestock to the war effort. You sighed, you wished for a normal and honestly enjoyable life with your parents and siblings, but that was a lovely dream, the truly hideous reality befell your rather tender and mellow life. The disgusting reality of war, your father, mother, and three brothers were sent off to aid the soldiers fighting away the Germans in Dunkirk. Your mother an extraordinary healer, and physician was sent to be employed in the Medical Corps to aid injured and ill soldiers. You being a very young lady were set here to take care of your farm alone, it was safe but rather lonely, not to mention the amount of worry that befell yourself every time the end of the month came along. 

You groaned setting the rather heavy bucket of grain in your lonesome home, putting the basket of eggs on the kitchen counter. You rushed to the bathroom, stripping out of your dirty utility dress and slipping off your mucky knee-high boots. You threw the indigo utility dress into the laundry basket, turning the stiff knob of the water tank, you watched sweating as the water slowly filled the rim of the tub. The summer heat beat down on your naked body like waves, your already grimy body sweating even more. You slipped into the cool water, it sloshed around your body as you sat in the clean cold water sighing at the relief you threw your head back at the cooling sensation. Closing your eyes you moaned at the pleasure it gave your strained muscles, you stared solemnly at your petite hand's thoughts of your humble father and exhausting but sweet brothers, your stunning mother the giver to your life, the people that made up your life were now chess pieces playing to protect the country, the civilians, you. The images of their smiles, the sound of their laughter, the color of their eyes, the feel of their hands, it brought unthinkable sorrow that maybe one of them would be taken from you, every fiber of your being was built on the foundation of your family. You loved every part of them, you kept them in your prayers daily, and you hoped that they returned to your humble arms without any harm done to them. 

War was a horrid thing to experience.

You cleaned your body thoroughly with soap and a loaf, scrubbing at your skin until it tinged pink. Washing your body head to toe, you stood from the now filthy water, draining the water you turned your head towards the window. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘴. You thought to yourself, drying your locks you slipped on your silk nightdress your mother gifted you, you brought the fabric to your nostrils smelling the sweet fragrance of flowers you smiled. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. You danced downstairs leaving your clean bathroom and into your kitchen. 

You groaned you'd have to go to town tomorrow, to shop for certain necessities. 𝘐𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯. Horseback was uncomfortable an tiring for you and the lovely animal, groaning you turned towards your basket, writing everything you needed. As you were writing the long list of necessities, you heard a loud bang and the animals croaking in your barn. Eyes widening you were extremely startled, shaking you reached for the large kitchen knife that stood next to your basin, your Shepard dog Adieu, began unnecessarily barking at the closed front door, patting the large dog on the head you opened the door slowly peaking your head out, Adieu ran past you and towards the barn. You ran behind him armed with a "dangerous" kitchen knife, alarmed at the traces of blood leading up to your barn, and the fallen wheelbarrow. You walked into the large barn, hoping that it was just a small fox but you were met with a ghastly sight. 

A young man with ghostly white hair, he was adoring the signature green uniform adorned by all French soldiers. His left side seemed to be bleeding heavily not to mention the large scar across his right eye. He groaned you shrieked the knife falling to the hay covered ground, you hand met your mouth.

You rushed to the man, gripping his right arm for support. " Are you okay?!" you said, he groaned in response. Carrying his large weight to your home, you lugged him since he was probably three times your weight, his right hand gripped your forearm for support, his breath rushed over your neck as you lugged him. He groaned into your neck when you tugged his injured arm, you blushed at the closeness of this man. Opening the front door, you dropped him unceremoniously on your fine cotton couch his left eye met yours as he struggled to keep consciousness, you smoothed his hair down with your palm. " Your gonna be fine--Your gonna be fine," you whispered. You rushed to your kitchen to grasp your large amount of medical supplies, having a medical genius as a mother you owned a bit too much of supplies. You pulled down his black face mask, to allow him to breathe, you would appreciate his facial features if you weren't so startled by his large wounds. 

Making him strip off his uniform, you ripped open the black shirt underneath to see the damage. You stared grimly at the large slash marks across his left side, not to mention the bullet hole near his hip, you met his eyes once again, " This is gonna hurt, understand it may take hours-- you cannot sleep." you said strictly, snatching a large bottle of alcohol from a wine rack, you unscrewed the cap and plunged the bottle into his mouth. 

Gulping you threw on gloves, you stared straight into his eyes. Plucking the alcohol bottle from the man, you threw your head back and took a large gulp. Some liquid escaped the bottle and made its way towards your slender neck, and into the thin nightdress. You stared grimly at the wounds the man adorned, you held his hand tightly as you grabbed your syringe plunging the needle into a bottle of Morphine you placed three shots around his grisly lacerations. You drenched his slashes with alcohol, swabbing away at the gluts of blood and puss forming at the shell of his wound. The man groaned, biting his tongue from screaming, he squirmed. You squeezed his hand "Stop Moving!" you demanded, ripping a piece of his black undershirt you pried his mouth open. "Here bite this, you don't want your tongue bitten off." 

Focusing your attention on the slash abrasions across his left side, you noticed they were quite deep almost reaching his muscle tissue, you snatched a long piece of thread and a thin needle. Squeezing his hand tightly, you dug your needle into his pale skin. He clenched his teeth and emitted a sob, his nails dug into your supple hand, without hesitation, you continued the tedious process of relentless pain until the grisly slash marks were stitched and clean. Your eyes then made way towards his hip, the bullet wound didn't seem that deep, nonetheless, the bullet had to be out. Prying large intimidating tweezers you sterilized the tool with alcohol and dug the tool into his bullet wound. The man howled in pain, digging into your hand until it almost drew blood, he squirmed and moaned into his teeth. When you found the bullet you swiftly pulled the bullet out, the man whimpered. Blood began pouring out of the trauma you grabbed medical cotton to stop the perpetual blood flow. The man whimpered, you began bandaging up certain areas wrapping the lesions in thick layers of cotton, you fell back on the carpet of the living room. Wiping the sweat from your forehead, you turned your eyes towards the man. Then finally you began analyzing the wounded man in your home, his nose was tall and laid nicely on his face, his bone structure sculpted his pale face, his lips were full and chap. His right eye was scarred but still was usable, his inky eyes stared at you. Your face flushed, you were alone with a handsome man well about your age, in a house with just you. 

You stood quickly, your already short nightdress rode above your mid-thigh, the lacey nightdress didn't leave any curve for imagination. His eyes grazed upon your body, his lips parting he muttered a "Thank You" before passing out.

You gulped, before shrieking and blasting him awake," Your gonna die if you sleep, you idiot!" you shook your head. He rolled his eyes, your face flushed before you ran away to retrieve clean clothes for the man. 

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦.


	2. Molasses and Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about discontinuing this, but I don't know. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I legit love comments, so please share your thoughts and criticism. Thank you for sticking and reading my stories I really appreciate it.

Sending the defaced radio across the large kitchen, you growled in utter frustration. "This is ridiculous!" you exclaimed loudly, the sound of static met your ears. D-day had been in action, for two deliberate weeks in the short amount of time they had already gained control of northern France, every citizen was jubilant at the long-awaited triumph. You, however, were utterly frustrated and enraged, four years Britan took to aid their ally France, two years since each one of your family members was deployed to aid the valiant war effort France put out. Four years since France had been occupied by Germany, and the British took action only when America joined the European siege, which was absolutely absurd. 

Of course, your stance on the War effort certainly didn't matter.

The voice of a man interrupted your rage, you swirled your head towards the door frame. The man stood leaning hunched over shirtless and bandaged up, his current state reminded you of an injured bird. "What was the loud sound?" He probed, "I'm sorry for waking you, sir." you sighed. "I was quite frustrated, you see." He brushed past you and bent over to retrieve the damaged radio, he set the radio on the table. He trained his orbs onto you, his heart rate picked up speed.

When his eyes landed on you, he had to do a double-take. Blood loss honestly, made his vision quite blurry he couldn't pick up your features, but you stood there in front of a deprived soldier as a young woman, you were absolutely striking. Your bright eyes glowed against the bright light of the sunlight and your lips were naturally rose-tinted. Your skin appeared to be very smooth and soft. Delicate like a single rose petal while your hair had the same texture of silk strands. Your burnt orange utility dress hugged your form tightly, and he could make out the delicate curves your body possessed, the width of your hips, the slenderness of your waist it all crashed upon him like a wave. You were absolutely stunning from head to toe, mouth ajar his eyes were locked on you as he stared you up and down.

"Uhm-Why'd you kick the radio?" He asked his voice straining, from the lack of water. You somehow understood his symptoms and went to receive a cup from the sideboard, retrieving him a fresh cup of water you walked over to him handing him the porcelain cup. "Drink," you demanded, " I kicked it because it's foolish to send the French troops again, to the dire conditions in Normandy." you growled out, " Not to mention, France has been occupied for too long." you shook your head. He gulped down the water in a single tilt, you walked over to the sink to look through the window, "It's stupid".

He stood behind you reaching over to the sink to place the cup in the sink, "It may seem ridiculous, but soldiers, generals, ministers all alike are giving their best shot...your country will emerge free." He whispered. Your face burned from the close proximity of the man, as quickly as that he moved back. " I haven't had the pleasure of knowing your name yet, miss," he asked, "My-My name is ____, _____ _______." you stammered out. "What's yours?" 

"Kakashi Hatake." 

"Kakashi, what are you doing so far out in France? Were you deployed next to Italy?" you catechized. Kakashi shook his head, white strands of hair falling around his face " I was deployed in the planned invasion of Italy, I was injured in a battle close to Chambéry, your barn was the closest place." You hummed in the newfound knowledge. 

"Well, it must have been tiring, would you like some breakfast?" you sauntered next to the cabinet holding fresh eggs, something terrible must have happened to Kakashi, considering those wounds. God forbid if he let those wounds fester for a few days, he would've been deceased by now. "I'll make eggs, and some bread. I'll have to apologize for the lack of sweetness in your coffee, we have been lacking sugar for quite some time. Molasses will have to do." you maundered. "Any complaints?" you asked. Kakashi shook his head, muttering molasses and shivering. 

You giggled, "Not a fan of molasses I see?" Kakashi's eyes widened "Oh no, I don't mind molasses it's just not inviting, it's quite dreadful.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

You turned your head smiling at him until your eyes went south towards his fit chest, and strong stomach down until you reached his hips, the fabric held by a single thread the v-line inching into his pants. That only gave you the image of what it would feel to have your slender legs around his hips, as he rams into you---you squealed turning around perturbed at you indecent thoughts. "Maybe you should put a shirt on--, it's not adequate to walk around shirtless, Kakashi." 

He smirked, "And what if I don't?" he teased.

"Then, you can help yourself to, no breakfast, and lunch won't be prepared in for a few hours, so be ready to starve!" you yelped.

He laughed "Alright then, miss. Where's the loo?" he asked.

"It's upstairs on the right, I set a fresh set of clothes on the hamper. Please, just put on a shirt!!" You shielded your pure eyes, from the appreciated view. You grimaced at the unbearing improper thoughts that flooded your mind. You were an unmarried lady, these actions were unforgivable and indecent he was a stranger after all. A wandering mind was harmless, however, it still was immoral, but you couldn't help yourself he was a young handsome man, that basically invited himself in your home. You were a young woman, with needs as well even if it was unacceptable it was natural according to science, but that didn't stop you from being disappointed in yourself. 

Good lord, this was going to be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about discontinuing this, but I don't know. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I legit love comments, so please share your thoughts and criticism. Thank you for sticking and reading my stories I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm doing a series! I adore history, and I'm a medical student so I really can write a lot of gruesome medical scenes. I really hope you enjoy this small series, I might make more then five if you guys really enjoy it. Please leave comments it really helps boost my confidence on writing more for you guys!!


End file.
